D3 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Secret of the Ghost Rig
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is a rewrite of the episode The Secret of the Ghost Rig and sequel to The Creeping Creatures. Fourth entry of my reboot of the series, with more hints of Shaggy/Daphne. Please read and review!
1. A speeding ghost truck & 2 phone calls

**Author's note: And now...the fourth episode of my reboot of SDMI: The Secret of the Ghost Rig, which takes place as the Crystal Cove city and county administrations election campaigns starts to get underway.**

 **Speaking of the series, be prepared for a shocking ending for my upcoming revision of the season 1 finale, All Fear the Freak, where the gang separates but something shocking will happen. What is it? All I can say is stay tuned!**

 **I don't own** ** _Scooby-Doo_** **. Hanna-Barbara Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A speeding ghost truck and two phone calls

 _April 13, 2012_

It was a foggy evening on a stretch of Crystal Cove County Highway 1, the main county highway connecting the northern and southern parts of the county and runs along the Pacific coast and the coast along the Crystal Cove Bay.

During this time, a trooper of the Crystal Cove Police Department have pulled over a light blue car that was travelling 11 miles over the speed limit on that stretch of the highway.

The teenage driver of the car watched nervously as the trooper got off his motorcycle and walks towards him through the rear view mirror, expecting him to give him a speeding ticket.

With the trooper walking closer to him, the driver rolled down the window.

The trooper leaned in and said, "Did you realize that you were speeding, mister?"

"Uh...Yes, officer." The driver replied nervously.

"Good." The trooper replied. "Watch your speed next time, and drive carefully."

Just as the trooper said "Have a good evening." to the driver, a tractor trailer suddenly sped by them, narrowly missing the trooper.

"What in the..." The trooper exclaimed as he saw the flames coming from that trucks' wheels.

Immediately, he raced back to his departmental-issued motorcycle, turned on the sirens and took off and give chase to the speeding truck as the teenage driver looks on.

"Now this is clearly a traffic violation." The trooper commented as he speeds down the highway chasing the tractor trailer.

Eventually, he reached the driver's cab and yelled, "Excuse me, mister. Do you realize that you're speeding?"

However, the cab of the tractor trailer looked hauntingly spooky, and you can barely see through the cab windows.

"Mister?" The trooper asked nervously. "Anybody there?"

When he received no response, the trooper turned his attention back to the road, only to find a sharp curve up ahead.

"Uh oh!" He said as the motorcycle speeds towards the cliff, where stormy waters of the Crystal Cove Bay await.

The motorcycle soon dropped into the water, while the trooper hung onto a branch that grown out of the cliff side.

As he crawled his way back to the top of the cliff, he witnessed the ghostly-looking tractor trailer disappearing in the fog after a lightning flash.

* * *

Moments later, the trooper was back at his assigned station, speaking with several other troopers next to the watch office where the station's watch sergeant was working.

"I tell you guys, that speeding ghost truck is real!" The trooper said to the other deputies.

"No kidding, Higgins." One of the other deputies said. "Joe told me about witnessing that ghostly-looking truck speeding down the coastal highway while patrolling his beat the other night."

"And Frank barely managed to escape alive when he was chased by the Ghost Truck on his motorcycle another night, which is also why he's on leave right now." A second deputy commented.

"The sheriff sure isn't going to like the news, deputies." The sergeant remarked after listening to their conversation. "The department has been on tight, budget constraints in recent months, and now we've got a motorcycle to replace."

* * *

 _April 14, 2012_

That morning at the Rogers residence, Shaggy was sleeping in with Scooby on his bed.

His dream about moving out and living in an apartment with Scooby and Daphne for university or college was interrupted when his cell phone, which rested on the small lamp table beside his bed, right by the alarm clock, started ringing.

"Now who could that be?" He grumbled under his breath as he struggled to get up and reach for his phone, not bothering checking for the caller ID. "Like, hello?"

"Hey Shag." It was Daphne on the other end. "I hope I didn't woke you and Scooby up."

"Like, you did." Shaggy replied as Scooby yawned and stretched his legs. "But don't worry about it. What's up?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to the library today for our weekend studying, Shag." Daphne sighed, and Shaggy can tell that her parents might have asked her to stay home. "My parents wanted me to meet someone. Probably someone for me to marry later on."

"Like, don't worry about it, Daph." Shaggy reassured his close friend. "If you want to make your parents proud of you, then go ahead. Scoob and I don't want to stand in your way between you and your parents."

"Okay." Daphne replied.

Detecting the sigh in her voice, Shaggy quickly added, "Like, Scoob and I may drop by at your place sometime this afternoon to see you, Daph, so don't worry about not being able see us the whole day."

"Works with me, Shag." Daphne replied, feeling relieved.

It was then that Shaggy can hear her father calling her to get downstairs.

"Well, I'd better go, Shag." Daphne sighed as her father calls her to get downstairs. "I'll see you guys later."

"Like, see you, Daph." Shaggy nodded before hanging up.

"Poor Raphne." Scooby remarked as Shaggy put his phone back on the table by the alarm clock. "Ri wonder who her parents are going to ask her to meet."

"Like, beats me, Scoob." Shaggy shrugged. "As long as the guy is a gentleman, then she should be fine."

"Reah, ralthough she may feel that romething's missing, Raggy." Scooby replied. "Rike rou, for instance."

Shaggy raised his eyebrows at Scooby's comment, but before he could question his friend, his cell phone ring again.

"Now what does Fred want?" He wondered as he saw Fred's name on the caller ID and answered. "Like, hello, Freddie?"

"Hey, Shag." Fred replied on the other end. "Are you and Scooby awake?"

"Like, we're just getting up, man." Shaggy replied. "What's up?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you guys, plus Daph and Velma, to meet me at City Hall today." Fred replied. "It's about Mayor Dad. He requested that I come over to his office and I sure wonder what he has in store for us."

"Like, no problem, man." Shaggy replied. "Scoob and I will be right over, but Daph won't be able to make it."

"How?" Fred asked.

"Like, her parents wanted her to stay home and meet someone." Shaggy explained. "It'll be a safe bet if it's some rich guy they want her to marry later on."

"I see." Fred nodded understandingly before hearing the incoming call notification beep on his phone. "Well, I'd better go. Someone's calling me now. Probably Velma or Mayor Dad."

"Alright, man." Shaggy replied. "Like, see you there."

He then hung up before he and Scooby proceeded to get changed and prepare for the day.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	2. At City Hall and the meeting

Chapter 2: At City Hall and the meeting

Later that morning, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Velma met up near the mayor's office in City Hall.

"Thanks for coming over to meet me here, gang." Fred said to Shaggy, Scooby and Velma as they waited outside the closed door to the mayor's office. "It's never a good thing when Mayor Dad asks me to meet him in his office."

"Like, not a problem, man." Shaggy replied. "That's what friends are for, eh?"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Too rad Raphne couldn't make it."

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "But at least you still got me for support, Freddie."

Fred nodded in reply, but before he could say something, the door to the mayor's office opened, and out came the mayor.

"Ah, Fred my boy." Mayor Fred Jones Sr. says as he saw his son and the gang outside. "Today's an exciting day for you."

He then placed his hands on Fred Jr.'s shoulders as he continued, "Because today, you'll be learning the family business of politics."

"Here we go." Fred Jr. remarked in his mind before turning to his father and said, "Uh, I'd be happy to, Dad, but..."

"Ah, perfect!" Fred Sr. smiled as he cut off his son's reply. "You'll be learning the vital stuff about our operations over here in City Hall, such as seeing where our tax dollars go, the infrastructure that shapes our city, planning bus routes. Big stuff such as urban planning all the way down to the small stuff like placing a new parking metre."

"I believe I know where he could place a new parking metre." Velma whispered to Shaggy and Scooby as Fred Sr. made the remark.

"Um...Fine, Dad." Fred Jr. replied.

"Awesome." Fred Sr. smiled before reaching into a pocket inside his suit jacket and pulled out a brochure. "First thing for you and your friends to do is to produce copies of my elections brochure for the upcoming election in May."

Fred Jr. took the brochure from his father and examined it, not sure what to say as his friends looked on.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Blake Mansion, Daphne made her way down the stairs after the phone call to Shaggy.

Her parents were in the living room waiting impatiently, along with a figure staring out of the living room window.

"What took you so long, Daphne?" Her mother Nan asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Don't tell me you were on the phone with that hippie again, Daphne." Her father Barty added.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad." Daphne replied as she arrived in the living room. "I was on the phone with Velma, asking her about a math question, and the explanations took longer than I have anticipated."

Barty and Nan looked at each other before turning back to their youngest daughter as the former said, "Well, either way, honey. Your mother and I will like you to meet someone we believe suits you well and is better than that hippie you're seeing almost everyday."

"Yes." Nan nodded. "Meet Rung Ladderton, heir to the Ladderton Oil Company."

At that moment, the figure staring out of the window turned to face the Blakes, revealing a fairly handsome-looking brown-haired young man wearing a blue suit jacket, light green turtleneck, light green trousers, brown shoes and a purple ascot.

"Miss Daphne Blake, I presume?" Rung asked as Daphne walked towards him.

"Yes." Daphne replied awkwardly before offering her hand. "Uh...Nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Rung replied as he shook her hand. Although he said the exact lines Shaggy had said several months ago when he and Daphne first met **(See _D3 SDMI: The Mystery Begins_ )**, Daphne didn't feel any magic or chemistry coming from Rung when he shook her hand.

Just then, she felt something was slipped into her hand from Rung, and when she looked, she saw a small jewelry box containing what appeared to be a ring with a diamond.

Seeing the look on her face, Rung explained, "Oh, it's just a little present I always give out to people I met, particularly for promotional purposes."

"Oh, I see." Daphne nodded understandingly. "Thanks for the present, but I've already got one."

She then pulled out the mystery locket she had discovered in the caves several weeks back **(See _D3 SDMI: Beware the Beast from Below_ )** and showed it to Rung.

"Well, either way, give me a call and I'll set up a magical date in town." Rung said. "My work at the city's major oil company rarely sleeps, so I better go now."

He then raced off to the main door as Nan smiled, "A magical date in town. Just adorable."

Barty nodded in agreement as he and Nan waved Rung goodbye.

Rung's gentleman pose and movements earned praise from Barty and Nan, with the former remarking, "Oh...my...goodness. He's so perfect for you, pumpkin."

"Well, if you're setting me up with him, then yeah." Daphne sighed, and her parents can tell that something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Nan asked as she and Barty followed Daphne to the stairs. "He's the perfect gentleman for you."

"Yeah." Barty nodded in agreement. "Think about helping the family getting a name in the oil and gas industry sector."

"Yes, I know." Daphne nodded. "He does seem nice, but I just felt that there's something missing."

"Like what?" Barty asked.

"I don't know how to describe this." Daphne replied as she sat on the stairs and sighed, not wanting to spoil her parents good, cheerful mood by confessing her feelings towards Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh, honey." Barty said as his wife placed her arm on Daphne's shoulder. "You should give Rung a chance."

"Yeah." Nan agreed. "Once he sets you up on a date and you get to know him better, then you'll see."

"Sure." Daphne nodded, although deep down she wanted to ask her friends, particularly Shaggy and Scooby, about their opinions on Rung.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short, but don't worry, the next chapter will make up for the shortness.**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Photocopier malfunction

Chapter 3: Photocopier malfunction and meeting the opponent

Back in City Hall, Fred Jr. was still staring at his fathers election brochure, unsure what to do.

"Like, don't worry, Freddie." Shaggy said as he took the brochure from him. "Once we're done with the brochure, we'll be out of here in no time."

"Yeah." Velma agreed. "After all, it's just producing copies of the brochure."

"I suppose so." Fred Jr. nodded as he took the brochure to a nearby photocopier and placed the brochure on the scanner zone.

However, Shaggy noticed how old the photocopier looked and wondered if the staff bothered to replace it with a newer model.

"Uh, Freddie." Shaggy says. "Perhaps we should use a newer photocopier machine to produce copies of your fathers election brochures."

"Reah." Scooby agreed. "Rhat one rooks quite rold to me and ris rin need of serious repair."

"Don't worry, guys." Fred replied confidently as he pushed a few buttons on the controls. "I'm just producing photocopies of the brochures. Nothing can go wrong."

However, just as Fred finished his sentence, the photocopy machine started producing some smoke as it tries to process the order.

"Uh, Freddie, maybe you should stand back..." Velma says as she stepped in to pull Fred Jr. away, but just as she did so, the machine blew up, splatting ink all over the duo while Shaggy and Scooby ducked with a "Zoinks!" and a "Ripe!"

When the smoke cleared, Shaggy and Scooby looked. Both Fred and Velma were covered in ink, and there were still some smoke coming from the now-broken photocopier.

"Looks like Scooby and you were right, Shag." Fred remarked. "Now I've got ink all over myself and Velma!"

"You don't say." Velma said as she tried to get some of the ink off her clothes.

"Yeah." Shaggy replied, trying hard not to laugh. "Like, that photocopier looked really like it's a dinosaur and should've been replaced a while ago."

Scooby nodded as he took a look at the photocopiers manufacture plate, indicating that it was manufactured almost 20 years ago.

"Of course." A voice suddenly said, and as everyone turned and looked, it was a man wearing an olive-green suit. "Many of the City's equipment are due for an overhaul or replacement, but that hasn't occurred at all under Mayor Jones' watch."

"Like, and if I'm not mistaken, I've read in the paper that the city's sewer expansion plan has been plagued by cost-overruns and delays." Shaggy added.

"That's right." The man nodded. "It's because of Mayor Jones' endless campaigning of and focusing on the town's tourist attractions as opposed to paying attention to more urgent issues like the city's crumbling infrastructure and growing crime rate. In fact, I don't see how you kids kept supporting a man like him for mayor."

"It wasn't our choice, Mr. Avocados." Velma replied, having had remembered his name from reading his mayor election campaign ad, which has his name and photo on it, on the newspaper. "Our friend here is Mayor Jones' son and is insisting him to help out."

Mr. Avocados nodded understandingly just as the mayor exited his office.

"What in heavens name is going on here, Avocados?" Fred Sr. asked when he saw his opponent speaking with the gang. "And don't tell me that we've got another photocopier to replace."

"Ah, Jones." Mr. Avocados said as he turned to greet the mayor. "I've just been lecturing the kids on just how out of touch with real issues you are, like that photocopiers urgent need for a replacement."

"Huh, that sure explains the dirty attack ads you've been paying the radio and local television stations to air as well as the newspaper to publish." Fred Sr. replied.

"Well, if you're insisting on running a dirty campaign like this, then two can play the game." Avocados replied as he walked away.

Seeing his son and Velma covered in ink, Fred Sr. commented as he turned to face the gang. "Well, it looks like you two will need to take a shower and get your clothes in the laundry."

"Yeah, Dad." Fred Jr. nodded. "And Mr. Avocados sure seems determined to replace you as mayor."

"Yeah." Fred Sr. agreed. "He considers himself a shoo-in to the mayors office, just because his father, Theodore Avocados, was mayor before."

"Like, looks like he's trying to establish a political dynasty here in Crystal Cove, Mayor Jones." Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, although that 'political dynasty' will be built on a bad reputation." Fred Sr. said. "Theodore Avocados was forced to resign from office a year into his second term after leaked documents from City Hall surfaced that he had illegally contributed to President Nixon's re-election campaign back in 1972."

"Jinkies." Velma remarked.

"And that's not all." The mayor continued. "Those leaked documents also tied him to the theft of a priceless diamond that was stolen from the city's main bank several weeks earlier, a diamond that was never recovered. That connection was the last straw and he resigned and was tried for corruption, although George, his son that is running against me, insisted that the trial was politically motivated, as the trial took place during the term of his long-time opponent, who was elected subsequently in a special election that was called after the forced resignation of the deputy mayor."

"Jinkies. That sure must be one black eye in Crystal Cove politics, Mayor Jones." Velma remarked.

"Yeah, although that was back then." The mayor replied. "I'm the only person that is capable of moving this city forward towards the future, which is also why it is important that you kids help me out in the campaign."

Shaggy and Scooby turned and looked at each other. Looks like they probably won't have time to pay Daphne a visit in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I can assure you all that the next chapter is where the main action starts taking place.**

 **Please read and review!**


	4. The missing doorknob and the encounter

Chapter 4: The missing doorknob and the encounter

Shaggy, Scooby, Fred Jr. and Velma didn't finish with the election campaign preparations until almost 14:00, at which point the mayor allowed them to leave.

As they left City Hall on the Mystery Machine, Fred Jr. commented, "Boy, all of these preparations for Dad's election campaign got me worn out."

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "It's also got me hungry. Like, we worked right through lunchtime and boy, am I starved!"

"For once, I agree with you, Shaggy." Velma agreed. "I could use a good lunch to have myself re-energized."

Fred Jr. nodded in agreement. "So where should we go for lunch, gang?"

Before anyone can answer, Shaggy's phone started ringing.

Noting that it was Daphne calling, he answered immediately. "Like, hello?"

"Hi, Shag." Daphne said on the other end. "How's your day so far?"

"Like, tiring." Shaggy replied. "Shortly after you called, Freddie called and asked Scoob, Velms and I to meet up with him at City Hall, where we spent the morning and early afternoon helping Mayor Jones prepare for his re-election campaign."

"Jeepers." Daphne remarked. "You must be starved, Shag."

"Like, indeed I am, and we're actually on our way for lunch." Shaggy said. "Do you want us to pick you up at your place?"

"Yes." Daphne replied. "I just told my parents that I'll be heading out for the library to study, which is where I am now."

"Awesome!" Shaggy smiled. "So we'll see you there, eh?"

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "See you."

As Shaggy hung up his phone, Fred asked, "Was it Daphne that was calling, Shag?"

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "She's at the library right now and wants us to go pick her up."

"Alright, then." Fred nodded as he made a turn at an intersection.

A short while later, they pulled up at the library entrance, where the redhead was waiting.

After Daphne got on the van, the Mystery Machine was off for the beach, where Shaggy and Scooby insists in getting a snack at the Clam Cabin.

"So how are things at home, Daph?" Fred asked as they drove down a street.

"Did you meet someone?" Velma added.

"Yeah." Daphne sighed, and Shaggy and Scooby could tell that her parents might have insisted that the gentleman she met is a better match for her.

"Like, if you don't feel like it, Daph, you can discuss this later." Shaggy said. "Right now, we've got to get something to eat. I'm really hungry now."

"Don't worry, Shag." Fred said. "We're almost there."

Sure enough, the Pacific coastline was by the side of the road, and the sign directing them to the beach was just a few metres ahead.

Soon, the Mystery Machine pulled into the beach parking, taking the spot closest to the Clam Cabin.

Without missing a beat, as Fred turned off the van engine, Shaggy and Scooby were quick to get off the van and race for the Cabin.

However, when the duo arrived at the door entrance, they saw that something was missing.

"Rey! Re doorknob ris missing!" Scooby exclaimed.

Sure enough, as Fred and the girls walked over and joined the duo, they all saw the doorknob missing.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "What happened to the doorknob?"

Before anyone can answer, they saw Skipper Sheldon walking towards the door through the window.

"Someone stole my crystal doorknob, just like that blasted calm that stole my nose!" The old captain said as he gestures towards the patch that covers the area where his nose used to be.

The gang turned and looked each other. Never had they heard of someone stealing doorknobs before.

"Now that's really weird." Fred remarked after the old captain retreated further into the cabin. "Who wants to steal doorknobs?"

"Yeah, weird indeed." Velma nodded in agreement.

"Now what do we do for lunch?" Shaggy wondered. "My stomach sure is getting grumpy by the minute!"

"Don't worry, Shag." Daphne replied as she joined him and Scooby. "I happened to have brought a 'Shaggy Snack' and a 'Scooby Triple-Decker Sub', made from leftovers from my large lunch."

"Oh, groovy, Daph!" Shaggy smiled. "I sure can't wait to dig in!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as he licked his lips.

"But in the meantime, what's with the missing doorknob?" Velma asked as they returned to the Mystery Machine.

"I don't know." Fred replied. "But I've got a hunch that we might be onto another mystery."

"Yeah, but I think we should think it over while having lunch, Freddie." Daphne suggested. "Afterall, as Shag will say, there's no way we can solve a mystery or do anything on an empty stomach."

* * *

After having their lunches at a restaurant, the gang decided to split up for the afternoon, with Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne splitting their time in the library and the nearby shopping mall hanging around while Fred and Velma spent the entire afternoon in the library.

During Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne's hang around in the shopping district of the city, they all noticed that many of the doorknobs were missing.

"Now this sure is strange." Daphne remarked as they left a clothing store. "Who on earth will want to steal a doorknob?"

"Like, beats me." Shaggy replied. "Unless those thefts somehow connects to the locket you found in the caves last month, Daph."

"True." Daphne nodded thoughtfully. "After all, it's a key-shaped locket, and most doorknobs are connected to key holes."

"But then, how can that locket fit into a lock?" Shaggy enquired. "Like, if I'm not mistaken, the shape of the locket seemed larger than the average key."

"Runless it's for ran rextra large lock." Scooby offered.

Shaggy and Daphne both nodded understandingly. Before they could say something, Daphne's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Daph, Freddie and I had finished our studying at the library." Velma said. "Are you, Shag and Scooby finished?"

"Yeah, we're actually on our way back now." Daphne replied as she glanced at her wristwatch. "We'd better head home now. I've got an important meeting coming up for the evening."

"Alright." Velma nodded. "We'll meet you guys at the Mystery Machine.

* * *

Later that late afternoon, the Mystery Machine sped down the coastal stretch of Crystal Cove County Highway 1 in foggy conditions.

"You guys won't believe what Shag, Scooby and I saw while we were at the shopping district." Daphne said.

"Were there doorknobs missing, too?" Velma asked as Fred drove on.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Many of the stores we visited had to keep their doors open to prevent themselves from getting locked in."

"Holy moly!" Fred remarked. "Many of the library doors also had their doorknobs missing."

"Zoinks! Sounds like we might be stumbling upon a doorknob-stealing racket or something like that." Shaggy said.

As Shaggy made the remark, the foggy area behind them had a lightning strike and moments later, a ghostly-looking tractor-trailer appeared right behind them.

The truck soon caught up with the Mystery Machine and honked its horn loudly.

Hearing the loud horn, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne simultaneously covered their ears while Velma remarked, "Somebody should tell that truck driver to slow down."

However, just as she finished the remark, the van suddenly lurched forward after being bumped by the truck.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby were thrown to the back of the van.

"Are you guys okay?" Daphne asked as she turned to the back.

"Like, I think we are." Shaggy replied before looking at the side rear-view mirror and added, "But I don't think we'll be okay for much longer!"

Seeing the truck right behind them, Fred quickly steered the Mystery Machine onto a side road that branches off from the highway and down a hill.

"Hang on, gang!" He said as he made the steering.

As the van sped down the side road, the truck followed suit, mowing over a traffic sign in the process.

After making a sharp turn at a curve, the Mystery Machine continued its effort to speed up and lost the truck.

However, it wasn't moving fast enough, and the truck managed to rear end the Mystery Machine yet again, lurching it forward.

"Yahhh!" The gang exclaimed as they all lurch forward.

Then, the truck rear-ended the Mystery Machine a second time, this time leading it to crash through a barrier and fall down a cliff towards the stormy waters below while the gang continued screaming in fright.

* * *

 **Uh, oh. Will the gang survive? More importantly, what will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	5. Tire tracks on the roadway

Chapter 5: Tire tracks on the roadway

Back inside the Mystery Machine, everyone on board continued to scream as the van fell towards the stormy ocean waters below.

During the fall, Shaggy and Scooby ended up in the front row of seats with the rest of the gang.

Just then, the Mystery Machine hit something and the falling stopped.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked as he opened an eye while they all stopped screaming.

Shaggy was next to follow suit, and as he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe their luck.

"Like, we're safe, guys!" He said. "We're still on solid ground!"

Fred and the girls all opened their eyes and looked. Sure enough, they were on a dirt road that branched out from that road, although they found that the Mystery Machine was barely inches away from the short cliff that leads straight down to the stormy waters below.

"Oh, what a relief!" Velma said as the sighed in relief.

"Talk about a break." Fred added before sticking his head out to examine the front of the van. "And the Mystery Machine's still alright."

"Great." Shaggy sighed in relief. "Norman sure wouldn't need to make a fuss about us smashing the Mystery Machine."

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "We'd better return before that truck does."

"Shag, you drive." Fred said, having had felt a little shaken up by the scare and close call.

"Alright, man." Shaggy nodded as he, Scooby and Daphne took their seats at the front while Fred and Velma decided to sit at the back.

After buckling up, Shaggy shifted the van to reverse and skillfully backed it back onto the road, just as a familiar-sounding horn can be heard.

"Oh no." Velma remarked. "Not again!"

"Like, hang tight, gang!" Shaggy said as he adjusted the rearview mirror, shifted the van into drive and narrowed his eyes as he saw the truck fast approaching them. "We're in for a roller-coaster ride!"

"I don't like the sound of this." Fred remarked as Velma tries to comfort him. While Fred is usually the one that does the driving, during times where Shaggy does the driving, he ended up performing hang-onto-your-seat-type driving stunts. Stunts that at times can even frighten him.

Just as the truck was about to rear-end them yet again, Shaggy pressed his foot onto the gas pedal hard, causing the Mystery Machine to suddenly speed up while the surf-rock version of _Misirlou_ can be heard playing in the background on the car radio.

As the music started playing in the background, the ghost truck started chasing the Mystery Machine down the road, with Shaggy making turns at sharp curves skillfully as if he had drag-raced before.

Everyone inside hung onto their seats as Shaggy drove on, zig-zagging through the mountain highway before reaching a tunnel.

Inside the tunnel, the Mystery Machine ended up doing a 360 spin as it drove onto the tube walls of the road tunnel while the ghost truck continued to give chase.

Noticing that the truck is catching up, Shaggy pressed down on the gas pedal further, allowing the van to speed up.

Eventually, they reached the exit, at which point Shaggy pressed the brakes while steering the steering wheel sharply, causing the Mystery Machine to end up off the highway after doing a 180 degree turn before coming to a stop.

At that moment, the ghost truck sped by and as everyone on the Mystery Machine looked on, it entered a foggy area before the flash of a lightning made it disappear.

Seeing the truck vanishing for good, the gang all sighed in relief.

* * *

Several moments later, the scene was filled with police cruisers as the gang gave the deputies and the sheriff a resume on what they had went through.

All attention was directed to Scooby, who was doing a rather humourous imitation of the ghost truck.

"Hmmm..." The sheriff remarked skeptically. "I highly doubt if that ghost truck actually exists, besides that's no excuse for speeding on the highway, kids!"

"But sheriff, we were chased by that large truck and it even almost pushed us into the ocean!" Shaggy retorted as he gestured towards the rocky coastline.

"Besides, sheriff, shouldn't you be concerned about having to replace all of those motorcycles that ended up in the ocean after your deputies got chased by that ghost truck?" Daphne added.

"Well, the department doesn't have the budget to do that." Stone replied. "Besides, those deputies should've known better when it comes to dealing with the towns tourist attractions. End of story."

With that last remark, the sheriff made his way back to the cruiser, followed by the deputies, one of whom was trying to reason with him.

"Sheriff, are you serious?" The deputy yelled. "What do you mean we should've known better when it comes to dealing with the town's tourist attraction?"

"Yeah!" The sergeant agreed. "That was no tourist attraction, sheriff. How will you explain the police department's fatalities related to this so-called 'tourist attraction'?"

As they watched the authorities leave, Velma remarked, "Here we go again about this 'tourist attraction' nonsense."

"No kidding." Shaggy agreed. "Like, I sure can't wait to turn 18 so I can vote that no-good sheriff out of office in the upcoming election."

Scooby and Daphne both nodded, but before they could say something, Fred noticed something on the roadway.

"Hey, guys." He said. "I feel something on the roadway."

"Like, what do you suppose it is, Fred?" Shaggy asked as they leaned over to him.

"You can't see it with visible light." Fred replied. "But with the ultra-violet light from Velma's phone, I should be able to see it clearer."

"Here you go, Freddie." Velma said as she passed Fred her phone, who proceeded to take a picture with it.

Once the photo was taken, he scrolled over to the saved pictures section of the phone and selected the captured photo, revealing tire tracks on the roadway.

"Jinkies, tire tracks!" Velma remarked as they saw the photo.

"And I thought ghost vehicles don't leave behind tire tracks." Daphne remarked.

"Right." Fred nodded. "These tire tracks are telling us that we're steering towards another mystery, gang."

"Like, and maybe this ghost truck should explain those missing doorknobs." Shaggy added.

"Right." Velma agreed.

It was then that Daphne's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Daphne." It was Rung on the other end. "It's me, Rung."

"Oh, hi Rung." Daphne replied and tried to smile and sound interested. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." Rung replied. "I've just got out of work right now, and I was wondering if you'll be available tonight to meet in the Bloody Stake restaurant?"

"Why, yes I am." Daphne replied, although deep down, she wasn't quite sure. "I guess I'll meet you there then."

"Yeah." Rung nodded. "Talk to you later, my angel."

Daphne simply stared at the phone as Rung hung up on the other end before turning to her friends.

"Well, that was the date my parents set me up with, guys." She said. "He wants to meet at the Bloody Stake tonight."

"Like, the Bloody Stake?" Shaggy asked. "He sure picked a great place for your date, Daph, and from what I hear on the phone, he does sound like a nice, cool guy."

"You sure you don't mind, Shag?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, why should I?" Shaggy asked. "If Daph wants to make her parents feel proud of her, leave her be. It's her choice."

"Are you and Scooby really sure you wouldn't mind, Shaggy?" Daphne asked him and Scooby.

"Like, you can find out after your date, Daph." Shaggy smiled reassuringly. "And besides, Scoob and I will always remain open to you, no matter what happens."

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

Daphne nodded understandingly and smiled.

"In the meantime, maybe we should do some research about this ghost truck that's been haunting this stretch of the highway." Velma suggested.

"Great idea, Velms." Fred agreed. Checking his watch, he added, "We should get going now, as the library is about to close in about half an hour."

And so, the gang got onto the Mystery Machine and made their way back to town.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	6. At the library

Chapter 6: At the library

Soon, the gang entered the main public library and as they made their way towards the entrance, they saw George Avocados campaigning near the entrance with dozens of his supporters cheering on.

"Citizens!" The mayoral candidate said as the cheering died down, while the gang stopped to watch. "I am aware about the recent doorknob thefts that has been occurring in town lately."

"Yeah!" The crowd exclaimed and cheered again.

"These strings of doorknob thefts is yet another product of Mayor Jones' negligence in real issues." Avocados continued. "Instead of focusing on urgent matters like the city's increasing crime rate and bad economy, he choose to focus more on the city's 'tourist attractions', which serves nothing more than the perfect cover for criminals covering up something illegal!"

"Of course!" The crowd exclaimed in agreement.

"Because of his negligence, the city's crime rate has rose to the point where even the most priceless items such as a doorknob gets stolen in broad daylight!" Avocados stormed. "If elected mayor, my first priority will be to clean up the house in both city hall and in the police department!"

"Yeah!" The crowd exclaimed and cheered loudly.

As Avocados finished the last statement, Velma commented, "Jinkies, Mr. Avocados sure is using these string of doorknob thefts to his advantage."

"Yeah." Fred agreed as they carried on into the library. "I wonder how will Mayor Dad respond to this latest attack."

Soon, the gang were inside the library, where they made their way to the archives section.

"Now let's see if there's anything related to that ghost truck appearance on the highway." Fred remarked as they split up and went down to search.

Everyone nodded with Shaggy going with Scooby and Daphne while Fred and Velma went together.

As the trio searched through a section of the archives, Shaggy came upon an old newspaper article dated back to 1981 with a photo in the headlines that caught his attention.

It was that of a teenage boy and girl that looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen them before.

He scanned the caption below the photo, which read, "Ronald 'Ronnie' Jones (Left) and Linda Owens (Right) of the _Mysteries Five_ Crystal Cove Central High School band taking part in a rehearsal prior to the concert that won the band the state school band finals"

"Shaggy?" Daphne asked, bring him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Shaggy looked up and saw Scooby and Daphne looking at him with confused looks on their faces.

It was then that he remembered the key-shaped locket on Daphne's person and his mind instantly travelled back to the time he took a look at the photo in the locket.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Shaggy looked closely at the photo of the couple in the key-shaped locket Daphne had discovered in the caves weeks ago.

The couple's faces in that photo were then copy and pasted onto the faces of the couple in the photo on the old newspaper headline he had discovered.

Closely examining and comparing the facial features of the couple in both photos, he realized that they were a match.

END OF FLASH VISION

"Like, I think I've discovered the identities of the couple in the photo in that locket you discovered in the caves, Daph." Shaggy said.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked. "Rho are they?"

Shaggy responded by showing them the photo on the newspaper headline he had discovered, with Daphne taking out the locket, opened it and compared the two photos.

"Jeepers!" She exclaimed, almost too loud. "Ronald Jones and Linda Owens are the couple in the locket!"

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, I wonder what brings a popular school band like the _Mysteries Five_ to the caves?"

It was then that Velma came to them and said, "Hey guys, come over here! Freddie's discovered something!"

Shaggy shared a glance with Daphne and Scooby before they went off to join Fred.

"Like, what is it, Freddie?" Shaggy asked as they regrouped.

"It's about the disappearance of several trucks entering Crystal Cove years ago, back in 1976." Fred says as he shows them the newspaper article. "Back then, the area north of the city was a crime-infested slum, and this particular criminal mastermind had a super crime in mind where he and his henchmen will loot the city after flooding it."

"Part of their plan was to divert trucks carrying large pumps into a particularly low section of the highway that gets flooded during the fall high tide, where they'll then hijack and steal the pumps so they can then pump seawater towards the city and flood it." Velma continued.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy remarked. "Sounds like the handwork of a certain dirty swamp rat."

 **(Does this sound familiar to those that has watched the _Dynomutt, Dog Wonder_ episode _Wizard of Ooze_?)**

"Yeah." Velma agreed. "However, that particularly section of the highway gets covered in thick fog frequently, and at least 30 trucks disappeared after being diverted by the criminals onto that section of the highway."

"Jeepers." Daphne remarked. "So it is likely that the ghost truck is one of those missing trucks!"

"It appears that it will the case." Fred nodded.

"Like, but then what about those missing doorknobs or the forced resignation of Theodore Avocados?" Shaggy asked.

"We've checked those out, too, specifically the resignation of Theodore Avocados." Fred replied. "The priceless diamond Dad mentioned was in the shape of a doorknob and has a large crystal structure."

"Say, perhaps whoever was responsible for the doorknob thefts must be searching for that diamond, since it was never found." Daphne offered.

"You may be right, Daph." Velma nodded before glancing at her wristwatch and added, "In the meantime, I suppose we should be getting going for your arranged date with Rung."

"Oh, yeah." Daphne sighed as they made their way out of the library.

* * *

Soon, the Mystery Machine was driving down the highway and has entered a foggy area.

"Man, I could've sworn that you can cut the fog open with a knife." Fred remarked as he tries hard to see through the thick fog with the headlights on.

"Like, better slow down, man." Shaggy suggested. "You could never know what we may encounter on the other side of the fog."

"Good idea, Shag." Fred nodded as he slowed down, but just as he did so, they came upon a familiar-looking sight.

It was a ghostly-looking tractor trailer, just like the ghost truck they encountered before!

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	7. Yet another encounter

Chapter 7: Yet another encounter

The gang gasped when the ghost truck came into view. It was parked on the side road ahead, and the Mystery Machine pulled to a stop as it reaches the truck.

"Re-re-re-re-rhost truck!" Scooby exclaimed in fright.

"Relax, Scooby." Velma said as she turned to face him. "The ghost truck, or whoever was driving the vehicle, hasn't caught sight of us yet."

"This will be a great time to get a closer look at it." Fred suggested.

"Like, I don't know." Shaggy replied. "I'm not going anywhere near that creepy hunk of metal on wheels!"

"Yeah." Daphne agreed. "It could come alive in any moment."

"Fine, you guys stay in the Mystery Machine, then." Velma sighed as she and Fred got off and walked over to the truck.

As they did so, Shaggy decided to take the driver's seat.

"Like, we'd better be prepared in case that truck does come alive!" Shaggy says to Scooby and Daphne, who joined him at the front row and nodded.

Outside, Velma dragged her finger on the truck door and rubbed it.

"The truck has been painted recently." She said to Fred. "Clearly, whoever was driving the truck painted it this way to make it look ghostly."

"Right." Fred nodded. "And the tires are brand-new."

He then decided to climb up the ladder and get into the cab as he added, "I wonder what else can we find in the cab?"

The blonde-haired boy then climbs up the ladder and reaches for the door handle, but just as he touches it, the monstrous-sounding truck horn roared suddenly as smoke shoots out from the exhaust, shocking him.

"Yah!" Fred exclaimed as he fell backwards towards the ground, only for Velma to reach her arms in time to catch him.

Watching the whole action unfolding as the ghost trucks headlights lit up from the Mystery Machine, Shaggy swallowed. "Like, I knew that was going to happen."

"Quick!" Daphne shouted to Fred and Velma. "Let's get out of here!"

Quickly, Velma, with Fred still in her arms, raced back to the Mystery Machine and got on through the opened rear doors, with Fred quickly closing them as Shaggy quickly started the engine.

As soon as the engine started, Shaggy quickly shifted the van back to drive, stepped onto the gas pedal and made a quick U-turn and sped down the highway as the ghost truck begins to give chase.

Everyone looked at the rear view mirrors anxiously as Shaggy drove on with the ghost truck close behind.

After driving around a curve, through the left side rear-view mirror, Scooby saw that the truck has disappeared in the fog after a lightning strike.

"Ri think re've lost rit." Scooby said.

Both Fred and Velma looked through the rear windows. No sign of the ghost truck.

"Whew!" Fred remarked. "That was close."

Everyone on the van relaxed, but as Shaggy turned his attention back to the road, he saw flashes of headlights approaching them.

"Zoinks!" He shouted as everyone exclaimed in fright upon seeing the ghost truck approaching them from ahead. "Like, that ghost truck's like everywhere!"

He quickly slammed on the brakes, shifted the van to reverse and then stomps on the gas pedal, leading the Mystery Machine to speed down the road backwards as the ghost truck pursues it from the front.

Looking through the rear-view mirrors, he saw a dark area off the road with several trees as a good cover and had an idea.

"Like, hang on, gang!" Shaggy shouted as he quickly made a sharp turn, leading the Mystery Machine to back into the dark area covered by the trees off the road before slamming on the brakes, shifted the van to park and quickly shut off the engine and shut off the headlights.

"Everyone get down!" Daphne shouted as she figured out Shaggy's idea. "And don't make a sound."

Everyone complied as they get down and hide under the windshield nervously.

At that moment, the ghost truck sped down the highway, not seeing the Mystery Machine parked in the dark area off the highway.

Emerging from their hiding spots, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne observed their surroundings after the ghost truck sped by.

"It worked!" Daphne said after several intense moments. "The driver didn't see us."

* * *

Soon, the gang arrived at the restaurant.

"Hmmm..." Daphne remarked as they entered the restaurant. "It seems like he hasn't arrived yet."

"Like, maybe he got held up by his work." Shaggy said, remembering that Daphne mentioned Rung being busy at work.

"Well, let's go find a good spot for the two of you." Fred suggested as they started searching for a seat for Daphne.

After finding a booth, Daphne sat on the seat just as the restaurant door opened.

The gang all turned and looked. It was Rung walking into the restaurant.

"Ah, there you are, Daphne." Rung said when he saw Daphne and her friends. "And I see that you have brought your friends here."

"Ah, yes, I did." Daphne forced a smile before turning to the gang and said, "Gang, I'll like you to meet Rung Ladderton."

"Like, it's nice to meet you, man." Shaggy smiled as he walked over to Rung, who offered his hand.

"Likewise, and your name is..." Rung was saying when Shaggy interjected. "Rogers. Norville Rogers, although most of my friends calls me 'Shaggy'."

"Ah, I see." Rung smiled as he and Shaggy shook hands. "You know, the way you introduced yourself reminded me of famous super spy James Bond, Shaggy."

"Oh really?" Shaggy laughed. "I guess that habit of introducing myself in a manner similar to him just came to me."

"Now that's interesting." Daphne remarked to the rest of the gang, who all nodded.

It was then that Shaggy noticed the belt Rung was wearing around his trousers (With his dress shirt tucked inside them) and commented, "Like, that's one nice-looking leather belt you're wearing, man."

"Thanks." Rung smiled. "The belt buckle is made with a special aluminum alloy produced by Stevens Metal Works."

"Like, they sure produced the best-quality belt buckles in the country." Shaggy said. "Check out the belt I'm wearing."

He then partially pulled up his shirt and revealed the belt he was wearing.

Examining the belt buckle, Rung nodded. "You sure got a good fashion sense when it comes to belt-wearing, man. What do you say we exchange our belts?"

"Like, fine with me." Shaggy nodded before proceeding to take off his belt and exchanged it with Rung.

Just as Rung put on Shaggy's belt, he received a phone call, requiring him to step out.

"Wow, I'm glad you and Rung are getting along, Shag." Daphne said as Shaggy turned to her.

"Yeah, like, he sure is one cool guy." Shaggy said. "And don't worry, I still have a collection of belts at my place."

Daphne nodded just as Rung returned and said, "Sorry, but I'm afraid our date will have to wait, Daphne."

"Oh, what is it?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I just got a call from my company manager, and he told me that something urgent has come up at the company and my presence is required." Rung replied.

"Oh, that's too bad." Daphne said. "Perhaps another time?"

"Yeah." Rung nodded before turning to the gang and added. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Likewise." Shaggy smiled as he shook his hand once again.

After Rung took his leave, the gang turned to each other.

"Well, so much for the arranged date." Daphne remarked. "What should we do?"

"Like, let's have some dinner first." Shaggy suggested before commenting on Rung. "Man, he sure is one busy fellow."

"Indeed." Velma agreed.

"Well, at least we still get to spend time together, gang." Fred said as they all took a seat.

"Yeah." Daphne smiled as she turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	8. A secret cave

Chapter 8: A secret cave through the cliff

Later after dinner, the gang made their way out of the Bloody Stake restaurant.

"So I guess we're heading home now, gang." Fred says as they made their way to the Mystery Machine.

"Yeah." Velma nodded.

Just as Shaggy was about to say something, a gust of wind blew a newspaper page ring into his face.

"Zoinks!" He remarked as he took the page off his face and looked at it.

"Where did that page came from, Shag?" Daphne asked when she turned and saw the paper in his hands.

"Like, the wind blew it over into my face." Shaggy said as he started reading the page before noticing something that caught his eye. "Hey, like, here's something interesting."

"What is it, Shag?" Fred asked as they leaned over Shaggy, who is reading the article.

"Like, this is the front page for the Business section of the paper from this past Tuesday, and check out the headline!" Shaggy says as he showed the page to everyone.

Everyone leaned over and read the headline. It read:

"MASSIVE LAYOFFS AT LADDERTON OIL COMPANY

Massive layoffs among latest strings of mishaps involving troubled company"

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed. "That's Rung's company!"

"Jinkies!" Velma said after scanning a few articles. "The company is currently in the midst of a series of environmental lawsuits filed against it following a massive oil spill off the coast of Crystal Cove Harbor and has filed for bankruptcy protection just last month!"

"So Rung's family is actually in financial trouble." Shaggy said.

"How is it that Mom and Dad didn't bother to check that out before setting me up with him?" Daphne wondered, feeling bitter about having to listen to her parents demands to pursue him against her heart's wishes.

"Wait a minute!" Fred said as he snapping his fingers. "Financial trouble and the doorknob-shaped diamond!"

"Oh yeah!" Velma said when she realized what Fred was thinking about. "That missing crystal doorknob is said to be worth millions and can sure save that troubled company from bankruptcy!"

At that moment, Shaggy thought of something and his mind instantly travelled back to the time they were being chased by the ghost truck.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Standing on the nearby sidewalk along the coastal highway, Shaggy watches the Mystery Machine getting chased by the ghost truck.

Pausing his flash vision, he then walked over to the ghost truck and closely examined the shadowed figure seated in the cab.

Comparing the head shape of the figure with that of Rung, he found that they were a match.

"Like, there's something suspicious about Rung." He thought to himself.

END OF FLASH VISION

"Like, Velma, do you have your laptop with you?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, I do." Velma replied. "It's in the back. Why?"

"Do you think you can search through the names of those that has applied for and received a high-class drivers license for driving tractor trailers in the past year?" Shaggy asked.

"I can try." Velma replied before getting to her laptop and started typing.

It didn't take long for her to narrow down the list of people living in Crystal Cove that are licensed to drive tractor-trailers.

The gang looked through the narrowed list before they found one that confirmed Shaggy's suspicions.

"Rung Ladderton is on the list!" Fred exclaimed.

"Jinkies!" Velma said. "Maybe he was, indeed, pulling this ghost truck stunt on the highway."

"And maybe he was doing it to search for the crystal doorknob to save his company from bankruptcy!" Daphne added.

There was some silence as the gang thought about the details that has just emerged.

"Like, now we've got to find the missing doorknobs." Shaggy said. "And also figure out how did that ghost truck appeared in front of us after chasing us from behind!"

At that moment, another thought struck his mind as soon as he made the last remark.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Watching the ghost truck chasing the Mystery Machine down the highway, Shaggy fast forwarded to the part where Scooby saw the truck disappear after they made a turn around a curve.

Pausing his flash vision, Shaggy zoomed in to the area as he remembered noticing a concealed, flat ground area between the cliff and the highway, right before the curve.

He then zoomed out to view the whole section of the highway to view the area where the ghost truck appeared in front of them.

Tracing from the area, he worked his way in the direction of the highway towards the northern suburbs until he saw another area with one flat ground area between a curve in the highway and the cliff.

Hypothesizing on the possible tunnel shortcut the truck took, Shaggy nodded understandingly as he figured out the piece of the puzzle.

END OF FLASH VISION

"Say, and maybe the key is at where we had lost the ghost truck initially before it suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of us!" Shaggy added.

* * *

Soon, the Mystery Machine approached the area Shaggy was describing, right before the first curve.

"Alright, here we are, gang." Shaggy says as he shifted the Mystery Machine to park after parking on the flat area in front of the cliff.

"Okay, Shaggy." Fred replied from the back as he watched Velma doing her research on her laptop, hence the reason why Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were seated in the front row with Shaggy behind the wheel.

The gang got off the Mystery Machine with their flashlights on and looked around as they walked towards the cliff.

At the cliff, Shaggy knocked the rocks and they can almost immediately tell that the rocks contains a secret passageway.

"There's got to be a secret passageway behind those rocks, Shag." Daphne said.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Now we've got to find the switch and open the rocks up."

"Or maybe the sensor." Velma pointed out as she gestured at what appeared to be a sensor device on the ground.

Fred walked onto the sensor and leaped, hoping to activate it.

However, nothing happened.

"I guess it doesn't work." He said. "Unless it is only activated when there's a vehicle on it, like those that activate the traffic signals at certain intersections."

"Then, let's give it a try with the Mystery Machine." Velma said as Daphne got on behind the wheel.

The Mystery Machine drove onto the sensor and seconds later, the place started shaking as the cliff opened up.

"You're right, Shaggy." Daphne said as they made their way into the cave behind the opened doors. "There is a secret passageway through the cliff!"

"Yeah, and I'll bet that there's something hiding in there!" Shaggy said. "Come on!"

Soon, the gang walked into the cave and looked around.

"Jinkies! This place is beautiful!" Velma remarked. "It's almost like those Crystal Cove Caves near downtown."

"Indeed." Fred agreed.

"Wow, I guess this will be a good place for us to be away from the stresses from our parents, Shag." Daphne smiled as she turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Reah! Re good place rindeed." Scooby agreed.

"Like, it's going to be just me, you, Scooby and..." Shaggy was about to finish his sentence when he trailed off as he saw something before adding, "...like, thousands of doorknobs?"

Raising their eyebrows from his last remark, the gang turned and looked towards where Shaggy was looking.

Right in front of them were large piles of doorknobs, along with some equipment.

* * *

 **Looks like the doorknobs has finally been discovered. What will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	9. A sinkhole and the capture

Chapter 9: A sinkhole and the capture

Soon, the gang walked over to the large pile of crystal doorknobs Shaggy had discovered with their flashlights on.

"Wow." Fred whistled. "Look at all of these doorknobs!"

"Yeah." Velma agreed. "All of these doorknobs must be the crystal doorknobs that were stolen in town."

"And check out all of the equipment." Daphne added as her flashlight shined onto some power tools and equipment.

"Like, someone must have gone through a lot of training in heavy industries, like those in the manufacturing sector, in order to be able to operate these equipment and tools effectively." Shaggy observed as they took a look at the equipment. "Perhaps someone working for the Ladderton Oil Company!"

"Someone like Rung!" Daphne said.

As Daphne made the comment, Shaggy looked down onto his right hand and suddenly remembered something.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Back at the Bloody Stake Restaurant, Shaggy watches himself shaking hands with Rung as the rest of the gang looked on.

During the handshake, Shaggy thought he felt Rung's hand was rough, as if he had worked with heavy machinery or power tools frequently.

Remembering the roughness of Rung's hands, Shaggy then flash forwarded back to the cave as he imagines Rung operating the equipment.

Knowing how rough Rung's hand was, as well as noticing that Rung looked a little muscular, Shaggy had no trouble picturing Rung operating the equipment and using them to steal the doorknobs and examining them in the cave.

END OF FLASH VISION

"Like, I think we've just discovered an important piece of the puzzle." Shaggy remarked.

"Indeed." Velma agreed. "Everything's starting to add up about these doorknob thefts and the ghost truck."

"We'd better get the sheriff." Fred suggested. "That is, if he'll be willing to listen to us."

Just then, the gang heard a horn that sounded all too familiar.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby leaped into his arms. "Like, I think I just heard something I wish I didn't hear."

"S-s-sounds like the ghost truck." Daphne shivered.

Sure enough, they saw a dark, large cloud forming and moments later, the ghost truck was there.

"Let's get out of here!" Fred shouted.

Immediately, the gang took off and raced for the cave exit and got on the Mystery Machine.

As soon as they fasten their seatbelts, Shaggy stepped on the gas pedal and the van took off with the ghost truck close behind.

As the Mystery Machine took off down the highway, Velma said, "Shaggy, drive back to the suburbs. There's a sheriff's station house along the way. If we're lucky, we can get the deputies' attention."

"Yeah, and get a speeding ticket." Shaggy joked as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

Soon, the two vehicles sped past the station house, just as two sheriff deputies were departing from the parking lot on a cruiser.

"Get those two punks!" The first deputy said to his partner, who is behind the wheel.

"I'm on it!" The other replied as he activated the siren and joined the chase.

Hearing the sirens behind the ghost truck, Shaggy remarked. "Like, one massive speeding ticket is on it's way, gang."

Daphne and Scooby both chuckled at the remark as the Mystery Machine drove past a sign labeled "Bogmyer River: 5 miles"

Seeing the road sign, as well as some construction signs that followed, Shaggy suddenly remembered something.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Outside the Bloody Stake Restaurant, Shaggy watched himself reading the newspaper page that flew into his face as the gang looked on.

Pausing his flash vision, he walked over to the newspaper page and skinned through the page until he found something.

"GOSNELL & ASSOCIATES INVESTIGATED FOR FRAUD

Engineering firm responsible for the rehabilitation of the County Highway One bridge over Bogmyer River, as well as the construction of sewer pipe that passes under the major highway right after bridge, under investigation for fraud."

Reading the news article, Shaggy noted that several of the engineering projects handled by the troubled engineering firm has been noted for several safety defects, such as the use of substandard concrete for the bridge, and that the city has spent millions of dollars in repairs and cost-overruns related to those projects.

He then remembered that there was a detour sign for large vehicles like tractor trailers that can't pass through the section of the highway, due to possible formations of a sinkhole after the bridge.

Nodding to himself, Shaggy managed to get a trap planned out in his mind.

END OF FLASH VISION

"Like, I just had an idea for a trap to capture that ghost truck, gang." Shaggy said.

"You do?" Fred asked, surprised, since he usually is the one that comes up with traps to capture the villain.

"Yes, but this is going to involve a big sink!" Shaggy replied as they drove onto the bridge as the ghost truck and cruiser followed.

Before Fred or Velma could question Shaggy on what he meant, the Mystery Machine crossed the bridge and right over the affected area of the roadway.

The ghost truck soon followed, but right as it finished crossing the bridge and drove a few feet away down the road, a sinkhole suddenly opened up, causing the tractor to drop downwards while the trailer ends up hanging onto the edge of the sinkhole.

Both the Mystery Machine and the police cruiser behind the ghost truck screeched to a halt as Shaggy saw the ghost truck partially trapped in the sinkhole that just opened up, a result of the collapse of the sewer pipe running below the highway above it with the flawed concrete used in the casting of the pipes being badly corroded, with both the corrosion and the flawed material of the concrete rendering it too weak to support the weight of the soil above and the heavy tractor trailer, hence the reason why the road caved in as soon as the ghost truck drove over it.

"Jinkies!" Velma said as she saw the ghost truck trapped while Shaggy stopped the Mystery Machine. "The ghost truck is trapped!"

"How did it happen?" Fred asked.

Shaggy responded by passing him the newspaper page that blew onto his face and directed him to the article on Gosnell & Associates.

As Fred and Velma read the article and understood, they all got off the van and walked over to the ghost truck just as the two deputies on the cruiser walked over to them.

"This sure is a first in seeing the ghost truck going down like that." The first deputy remarked. "We're going to need to bring in a rescue squad."

"And fast!" A faint voice can be heard from the cab. "I can't get out of this cab!"

* * *

Moments later, the rescue squad has lifted the ghost truck out of the sinkhole as the sheriff arrived.

"What have you done to our tourist attraction?" Stone demanded when he saw the truck being lifted out of the sinkhole and the gang.

"We just drove down the highway, sheriff." Daphne replied. "We didn't see that coming."

"And besides, why will you call something that is responsible for the police department's constant need to replace equipment, particularly motorcycles, when it is under serious budget constraints a 'tourist attraction', sheriff?" Shaggy added as the gang nodded in agreement.

"Hmph." The sheriff snorted but then continued, "Well, then anyways, who's the driver of this ghost truck?"

At that moment, two deputies opened the ghost truck cab door and Rung Ladderton got off, visibly shaken by the ordeal.

"Rung Ladderton!" Velma said. "Just as we suspected!"

* * *

 **One more chapter to go. Please read and review!**


	10. Explanations and the letter

Chapter 10: Explanations and a letter

"Mr. Ladderton!" The sheriff asked when the gang identified the culprit behind the ghost truck. "What's the big idea of pulling this stunt?"

"Well, sheriff, we can explain." Fred began. "Rung Ladderton was responsible for both the ghost truck stunt and the theft of thousands of doorknobs across the city."

"That's right." Velma nodded. "We first started to suspect Rung of pulling the ghost truck stunt and stealing the doorknobs when Shaggy discovered a newspaper page dated from this past Tuesday on the Ladderton Oil Company's massive layoffs and it's application for bankruptcy protection last month."

"Given that he works in a heavy industry like Ladderton Oil Company, it didn't take long for us to figure out that he was capable of operating the equipment he used for stealing the doorknobs in the city." Daphne continued as the deputies opened the trailer door and found a handful of heavy equipment used for stealing the doorknobs.

"During our investigation, I happen to have done some bit of research into Rung's background." Velma said. "I saw that he has a license class that allows him to drive tractor trailers, hence the reason why he was able to skillfully drive that ghost truck, and he was also qualified in operating heavy machinery typically used by his family's company."

"Like, our biggest clue was the crystal doorknob diamond allegedly that went missing after a theft that was connected to former mayor Theodore Avocados." Shaggy added. "That missing diamond is said to be worth over millions of dollars, and according to the research Fred and Velma did in the library, the diamond was supposedly disguised as a regular crystal doorknob after its theft, hence the reason why Rung was pulling all of the doorknob thefts in town."

"He was doing it so he could recover the diamond and sell it for a fortune and save his family's company from bankruptcy." Daphne continued.

"With the legend of the ghost truck as a cover." Fred concluded. "He was able to steal all the doorknobs as he searches for the missing crystal doorknob diamond."

"Huh." The sheriff remarked as two of his deputies handcuffed Rung, one of them saying. "Mr. Rung Ladderton, you're under arrest for grand larceny and dangerous driving. You have the right to remain silent. If you gave up the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in the court of law."

Rung nodded as he was escorted to the cruiser, not saying a word.

Just then, Daphne stopped them. "Wait!"

"What is it?" One of the deputies asked as they prepare to get Rung on the cruiser.

"Shaggy's belt!" Daphne said before proceeding to remove the belt from Rung.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Rung replied as Daphne removed the belt as Shaggy removed the belt Rung had given him earlier.

Once the duo got their belts back, Rung was seated in the back passenger seat of the cruiser before the deputies drove off.

As the gang and the sheriff watched the cruiser drove off, the sheriff turned to the gang and said, "Now that we've got that out of the way, how do you suppose the people will respond to that sinkhole that I'm sure will take weeks to repair?"

"Like, tell them that the city needs to move beyond its so-called 'tourist attractions', sheriff." Shaggy replied. "That sinkhole is yet another example of what kind of damage those 'tourist attractions' can do to the city's crumbling infrastructure."

"Not to mention the city's high crime rate." Daphne added. "I don't get why you consider protecting the city's 'tourist attractions' a priority?"

"Somebody really needs to teach you kids economics." Stone sighed. "If we don't protect those tourist attractions, how can the city make money? You all know that the police department's been under serious budget constraints recently, so if we protect those tourist attractions, the city can make more money and solve the budget problems. We don't need you kids meddling around, you know."

With that last remark, Stone returned to his cruiser and drove off.

"Like, I'll be happy to cast my ballot and vote for Undersheriff Bucky if I'm eligible to vote." Shaggy remarked as they watched Stones cruiser driving off. "He's the only undersheriff that looks promising in cleaning up the house."

 **(Realistically in larger-scale sheriff departments that administers a major city or a whole county, undersheriffs are ranked just below the sheriff and are the ones that run in the sheriff's election against the incumbent sheriff (Or to replace the incumbent sheriff when he/she retires or resigns or reaches the end of his/her term) instead of deputies, so there's no way Bucky, as a deputy, can replace Stone as sheriff unless he (Bucky) is an undersheriff, but even then, he has to be elected by the population in order to become sheriff.)**

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "I'm getting rather sick of listening to this whole nonsense on 'tourist attractions'."

"In the meantime, I'm sure Mom and Dad are going to have a fit when they learn that Rung got arrested." Daphne sighed.

"And I'm sure they're going to blame me or Scooby, Daph." Shaggy nodded.

"Yeah." Daphne sighed as she turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "I really wonder when will they see and understand that you and Scooby are my true friends and are the ones that fully understood me."

"Like, I guess only time can tell, Daph." Shaggy replied as he slipped his hands into Daphne's hands.

* * *

 _April 15, 2012_

That day, the Crystal Cove Times' Sunday edition had the following headline:

"GHOST TRUCK SCAM REVEALED TO BE DOING OF HEIR TO TROUBLED OIL COMPANY

Rung Ladderton, heir to troubled Ladderton Oil Company, in police custody for grand larceny and dangerous driving"

As Daphne had predicted, her parents were indeed frustrated by the news and placed the blame squarely at Shaggy and Scooby.

"You really should put a stop to your association with that meddling hippie and his mutt, Daphne." Barty said to his youngest daughter.

"Yeah!" Nan agreed. "They're both bad influences to you. It's bad enough that you continued to hang around with Mystery Inc., but those two disgusting walking appetites are worse!"

"Mom, Dad! You don't understand!" Daphne snapped. "You two are always blaming my two best friends for anything that goes wrong with your agenda on me! I don't see why you both have such a huge issue with me hanging out with them?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Daphne Anne Blake?" Barty boomed. "Their low social status brings in shame to the Blake family, not to mention that that hippie wants to be a musician. A musician! I don't see a career in music lasting long."

"Now I understand why you never listened to music, Dad." Daphne said in her thoughts.

* * *

After the fallout at Blake Mansion, Daphne was back at the Rogers place in spite of her parents strict orders not to go back there.

"Here we go again." Shaggy sighed as he gave Daphne, who was crying in his shoulder, a comforting hug as they sat in the living room. Colton and Paula were both away, which was a relief for Daphne, who needed to go over to Shaggy and Scooby's place to lighten up her mood. "Like, just ignore anything they say about me, Daph. That's the only way to move forward, I'm afraid."

"I just don't understand why are they so vain?" Daphne said.

"Well, ri guess rhat's one mystery re can't solve." Scooby remarked.

"Yeah, I suppose so, Scooby." Daphne sighed.

Shaggy nodded as he let go of Daphne and stood up.

As the trio walked to the front door to head out, Shaggy noticed a letter on the floor.

"Like, what's this?" He inquired as he leaned down and picked up the letter.

"Let me guess: Mr. E." Daphne said as she and Scooby leaned in to look.

Sure enough, the sticker labelled "E" was on the back of the envelope.

Opening the envelope, Shaggy took out the letter. It read:

"Greetings, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo and Daphne Anne Blake:

I see you and your friends at Mystery Inc. has solved another mystery, this one being the legend of the ghost truck. And I also see that you three have identified the couple in the locket.

This couple in the locket should be a warning to you guys, not to suffer the same fate as the Mysteries Five did. If you all carry on with your mystery-solving hobby, you'll soon understand, but I should warn that it might be too late to realize the danger associated with the curse of Crystal Cove."

At the bottom of the letter was some weird-looking symbol that is also shaped like a pizza slice.

"Like, what's this symbol that shapes like a pizza slice?" Shaggy asked.

"And what brings a popular school band like the Mysteries Five down to the caves?" Daphne added.

"'Suffering the same fate as the Mysteries Five did.'" Shaggy repeated. "Like, I sure don't like the sound of this."

"Me neither, Shaggy." Daphne agreed. "But no matter what happens, we'll stay together as a team."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, there's nothing stronger than the power of friendship when it comes to teamwork, Daph."

"Reah. Friendship is re important ingredient for a team." Scooby added.

Daphne nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, guys. We can do this together."

"Indeed we can, Daph." Shaggy smiled back as Daphne slipped her hand into Shaggy's hand.

* * *

 **And so, this ends my revision of _Secret of the Ghost Rig._ What awaits the gang?**

 **All I can say is...Stay tuned!**

 **The adventure continues in: _D3 SDMI: Revenge of the Man Crab!_**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
